Típica familia americana
by Hizashii
Summary: Todo es tan perfecto y tan normal que le parece hasta extraño, pero eso no evita que sonría. Reto.


**Título:** Típica familia americana.  
**Fandom:** Twilight.  
**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, la trama sí.  
**Claim:** Leah (y la manada).  
**Rated:** T  
**Advertencias:** Al raiting me remito.  
**Summary:** Todo es tan perfecto y tan normal que le parece hasta extraño, pero eso no evita que sonría.  
**Notas:** Está ubicado como unos... nueve años después de BD. Participa en el reto Palabras para el recuerdo, del foro lol, (Palabra clave: Navidad).

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

Típica familia americana.**

Leah mira distraídamente la televisión mientras que la pareja se hace cariños y arrumacos en el sofá, probablemente aprovechando que su hijo Stephen fue a jugar con los demás. Sabe que Sam y Emily hacen lo mismo en la cocina.  
Después de tantos años, ya le parece tonto. Leah bufa al pensar que alguna vez eso la amargaba, ahora no era ni siquiera una molestia, no era incómodo ni doloroso.

Mira el pino perfectamente decorado y sonríe al ver la estrella en la punta. Clarissa, la hija de Sam y Emily, había insistido en colocarla por su cuenta y había pasado tres horas intentando hacerlo sola hasta que, llena de frustración, le pidió a Jacob que la cargara en sus hombros.

Unos toques en la puerta y unos cuantos saludos después, Paul y Rachel aparecen en la sala; Mark, su hijo de siete años, les corta el rollo a Jared y Kim, puesto que se lanza en el sillón y comienza a balbucear cosas sobre coches y futbol. Leah ríe ante la cara de frustración de Jared.

—Acepten que, con la gran cantidad de niños que hay por aquí, no pueden tener privacidad en Navidad hasta que su hijo se duerma —afirma, totalmente segura.

—Jódete, Leah —gruñe Jared—. Maldita suertuda.

—Oh, sí. Usar anticonceptivos es tan difícil, joder, me agoto de sólo pensarlo —rueda los ojos, aún cuando siente la sonrisa aflorar en su rostro. Siente que un pequeño cuerpo se aferra sus piernas repentinamente, entonces es que nota a la pequeña Juliet—. Oh, hola, pequeña, ¿Cuándo llegaste? ¿Y tus padres?

—Hace poco, tía, mamá y papá fueron a la cocina —responde con su vocecita dulce y aguda. Leah le desordena los cabellos negros, en rizos, mientras asiente.

—Mataré a Seth por no saludarme de primera —amenaza falsamente. Los ojos grises de Juliet se posan en ella, las lágrimas contenidas.

—No vas a matarlo en realidad, ¿verdad? —pregunta, triste. Leah sonríe, levantándose del sofá.

—No, Jules, tranquila. A tu papá le falta mucho para morir —le guiña el ojo derecho para luego caminar hacia la cocina.

A mitad de camino, alguien la toma por la cintura. Ella reconoce los dedos fuertes y el calor que siente en el vientre ante ese contacto, le hace cosquillas y ríe por lo bajo.

—Suéltame —pide, aunque con la voz distorsionada por las risas. Él la abraza fuertemente.

—No he tenido tiempo de compartir con mi esposa, déjame un minuto más —suplica, deslizando la nariz por la curva que se forma entre su cuello y su hombro.

—¿Cómo crees que celebrarán los chupasangres la navidad? —pregunta, genuinamente curiosa.

—No lo sé; harán ponche de sangre de venado e irán a cazar renos —bromea él, moviendo los dedos por el estómago de ella—. Siendo sincero no prestaba mucha atención a las tradiciones cuando pasaba la Navidad con los Cullen.

—¿Sabes algo de Nessie?

—Ah, sí. Está muy feliz con Mathew, ya cumplirán un año según me contó —se encoge de hombros—. No me quita el sueño saberlo.

Leah lo besa, poniendo las manos en su cuello, y no puede evitar pensar que adora las Navidades (al menos desde que Jake está con ella, viviendo cada Nochebuena de una manera, ciertamente, _genial_).

—Estoy embarazada.

Un abrazo, vueltas y risas, _«Oh Dios mío, tenemos que comprar la cuna y la ropita, y las mantas y los biberones…»._

—Jake, faltan ocho meses todavía. Tómalo con calma y bésame —lo jala hacia ella y él ríe, en parte feliz y en parte nervioso.

Pero Leah no quiere escuchar sus dudas e inquietudes, sólo quiere besarlo. Es Navidad y falta un tiempo, ya habrá tiempo de escoger un nombre.

Cuando todos están en la sala al día siguiente, viendo a los niños destapar los regalos con emoción y expectación en sus ojos, Leah no puede evitar pensar que la escena parece de una típica familia americana (o lo que sea que eso signifique).

Sólo que _no_ lo son.


End file.
